Dark Paradise
by WhentheClockStrikes13
Summary: When Hermione Granger attempts to gain a friend's affections through a love potion, there are disastrous consequences. With two men obsessed with her, how will she cope? And more importantly, who will she choose?
1. In Which a Plan Goes Astray

"You're no good for me. But Baby, I want you." Hermione whispered to the mirror, rehearsing. "Heaven's no. That was awful." She stared at herself for a moment, trying to recreate the speech she had been going over in her head all day. "I want—"

"Hermione?" Padma Patil interrupted the well thought-out speech.

"Oh!" Hermione spun around to face the dorm intruder, fumbling a brightly colored box behind her back. "Parvati! Er… Patil. Padma, what are you doing up here?"

Hermione was in panic mode, stumbling over her words as well as the discarded clothes she had littered upon the floor.

"The festivities are downstairs!" she gave a weak, reassuring smile.

"Yes," Padma thought it better to ignore her friend's odd behavior. "I came up for my shawl."

She pulled a deep crimson scarf from the rubble that was Hermione's wardrobe. Hermione quickly apologized for the disorder and promised to take care of it by the end of the night.

"Don't worry about it." Padma assured her. "It's obvious there's an important occasion in your future."

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped, gripping the box behind her back ever tighter. _How did _she_ know?_

"The dress," Padma gestured toward Hermione's red, Valentine's Day inspired, outfit. "I guess you went through quite a number of options before you chose that pretty frock. Who are you planning on seeing?"

The question was completely innocent, yet Hermione felt as though she needed to be defensive. Really, the person she was planning on visiting this evening was one she was seen with all the time… her best friend. Padma wouldn't be surprised.

"Oh, no body… Just felt like the holiday constituted such decorations." Hermione gave her best smile and Padma snickered slightly, skeptical.

"Whatever you say, Hermione." She retreated to the door. "Have fun. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Hermione said a bit too cheerfully, trying too hard to seem nonchalant, as Padma softly closed the door behind her.

Hermione twirled to face the mirror once again. _Is it that obvious I'm trying to attract attention?_ She bit her lower lip, hesitant of her current garb. _This is insane. _I'm_ insane._ A picture frame that sat on her bedside table caught her eye just then. Taken at the 422nd Qudditch World Cup, the image held Hermione, Harry, and Ron with brilliant handmade sparklers from Fred and George in hand as well as brilliant smiles spread across their faces. The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched at the memory. _Maybe this isn't so ridiculous._

She opened the box within her clutches and gazed at its contents. _… Eleven, Twelve._ Twelve chocolates sat there awaiting their victim. _Er… Their suitor. _After enclosing them snuggly, she gave her image one last inspection before marching down the stairs to the Valentine dinner commencing in the Great Hall. Her knee length tea-dress swished delightfully and she smiled content with herself. If only she could feel so confident about the candies within her grasp. After all, they were made by two of her previous classmates. How much faith could she put in the trickster twins? _This better work._

• Ƨ ˣ S •

Hermione Granger could hear the enthusiastic Hogwarts students from down the corridor as she cautiously made her way to the Great Hall. Her pretty pink pumps clicked eerily against the stone floor, echoing slightly. Hermione's hands were close to trembling as she had never even thought of attempting a love potion on a single soul. Her logical and structured mind would never have imagined such a devious act had it not been for the Weasley twins' joke shop she had visited the summer before.

_If this doesn't work it is not the end of the world,_ she told herself. _You'll just have to work harder at gaining his affections…_

"Hermione!" Ron called her over to the Gryffindor table from her awkward stance at the entrance.

A smile crept onto the young witch's burning red face despite her best efforts. Hermione practically pranced to the empty space next to her crush.

"Hello there." She greeted both Harry and Ron.

"What took you so long?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, nothing." She brushed the question aside and turned to Ron. "I've brought you something."

To the surprise of many surrounding individuals, especially Ron, Hermione presented him with the heart shaped box with a shy grin.

"Oh," Ron timidly accepted the gift. "I hadn't realized—"

"Oh! Don't worry, I don't expect anything."

"Right." He pried the box open and smiled down at the exquisite looking chocolates. "Thanks, Hermione."

"I got you something too, Harry." She said when she noticed Harry looking on rather uncomfortable seeming.

Hermione dug into her purse hoping to find something that could pass as a thought-out gift. She desperately didn't need her present to Ron looking suspicious.

"Ah! Here it is!" she ripped a half eaten box of mints out of the bag. "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry!"

Harry's expectant face dropped at the sight of the beaten and used tin. "Oh, gee, Hermione," he accepted the mints; "I don't know what to say."

She ignored the evident sarcasm and put her attention back on Ron who had already consumed four pieces of her candy and was chewing on the fifth.

"Like them?" she asked.

"Mhmm!" Ron murmured through the gooey richness.

"Delightful!" she almost laughed giddily.

"Why the presents?" Harry asked of her.

"I can't do something nice for my two best friends?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her odd response, "This isn't the usual…"

"Eh, a change of pace, perhaps." She sensed her irregular behavior and decided the escape the situation before she gave Harry more reasons to suspect her of anything. "I guess I'll get going then!"

"But, you haven't eaten anything." Ron informed her.

"Oh, I'm not hungry." She lied. "And there's lots of studying to do!"

"It's Friday?" he seemed apprehensive.

"Early bird gets the worm I always say."

"You never say that." Harry was not amused by her strangeness.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, I do now."

She stood up abruptly and moved away before Harry could do anything else to distract Ron from his poison. _Er… Dessert. _

"I'll be seeing you." And she was off to await Ron's return later that night in the Gryffindor Common Room.

• Ƨ ˣ S •

"I rather do enjoy watching the young ones celebrate love and romance!" Dumbledore confessed when the Great Hall had been abandoned by all but a few faculty members.

"If you say so, sir." replied Severus Snape, uninterested.

"Something about their innocent belief in happy ever afters…" the Headmaster's attention was caught by a cluster of abandoned sweets. "Oh my! Lookee here!"

Snape turned back to see a discarded, half eaten box of chocolates settled on the Gryffindor table.

"I suppose the seasonal, traditional chocolate, bite-size pieces of sugar mixture were not very well liked by their recipient." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Possible." Dumbledore picked up the box and lid. "But, doubtful.

He closed the heart and briskly approached his friend.

"Here," Dumbledore forced Snape to take the candy. "Happy Valentine's Day, Severus. See that these don't go to waste."

And with a warm smile, Dumbledore departed to his chambers, leaving Snape to himself.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" he looked despairingly down at the red, decorative container. "Little monsters could have charmed them…"

He removed the top and stiffed the contents, trying to detect some abnormality. There was none. Tentatively, he bit one in half to test their insides.

"Ah." He was pleasantly surprised and instantly hooked to their delightful strangeness.

_There is a certain ingredient I cannot place. It is rather tantalizing._

He finished of the box before he reached his office in the lonesome dungeons. Severus Snape was unaware of neither the purpose the chocolates possessed nor their venomous after effects. He simply proceeded to bed, sweet sugary goodness still lingered upon his lips…


	2. In Which Trouble Brews

Snape's moist tongue greeted Hermione's earnestly, slipping between her lips with ease. He heard a slight moan vibrate through her throat causing his efforts in undressing her to double in intensity. He placed a warm hand at the back of her head to deepen the kiss as the other found the bottom of her white oxford shirt.

"Mmm…" Hermione smiled against Snape's mouth as he began to unbutton her shirt with his free hand.

His fingers tightened around a clump of her golden honey curls, tugging slightly. Hermione traced the outline of his mouth with her tongue. He freed her perky breasts from the thin fabric and Hermione shrugged it off effortlessly, never breaking contact from Snape's generous lips. He nipped playfully at her bottom lip as she undid her bra and tossed it behind his desk. Snape pulled away to glimpse at her bare torso and his breath caught in his throat. _Such an exquisite specimen. _He could feel a bulge quickly filling his black slacks and bit his lip in anticipation.

"Severus…" Hermione breathed in his ear, her lips brushing against his skin teasingly. "I'm yours tonight."

He looked up into her sparkling eyes and all his hesitancy disappeared in a single second. Snape pulled her roughly into him and ripped her skirt from her tight body, panties and all. His large, rock hard cock pressing desperately against her bare thigh through his clothes. His hands reached around and cupped her smooth ass tentatively at first, but soon his fingers were digging into her skin hungrily. He lifted her off the ground and sat her down upon his desk, tearing her legs apart with no regard of her jagged breaths and frightened expression.

Snape undid his pants quickly, exposing his pulsing penis.

"Severus," Hermione murmured. "Wait a moment."

His head snapped up, raw emotion plastered across his face. He dived at her swiftly, grabbing her by the back of her head violently. He snatched her head back by her hair and spat in her ear,

"You're mine." He smirked devilishly. "Remember?"

His tongue licked the side of her flushed cheek, traced her jaw until it reached her open mouth. He shoved in his tongue and explored her mouth as he guided his cock with his other hand to her tight entrance. Hermione could feel his head push against her, Snape was savoring the moment.

"You're so wet for me, doll." He whispered, letting go of his tight grip on her hair.

His fingers trailed over her neck and over her breasts to her thigh, finding their way to her other lips. He suddenly shoved two fingers in, deep. A gasp escaped Hermione and she shut her eyes against the shock. Snape massaged her insides roughly, loving hearing her breathing increase.

"Oh God." She choked out, grabbing his wrist tightly.

He thought she was going to attempt to pull him away, but instead she pushed his hand harder against her. He grinned an irresistible smile and Hermione laughed. She kissed him sweetly and Snape traded his fingers for his impatient penis.

"Do it." She pleaded, but he hesitated, teasing her.

"What?"

"Do it!" she clutched his shoulder.

"Really?" he smirked.

"Severus, I want you inside me!" she shouted.

He penetrated her threshold and she squealed in delight as he moaned with pleasure.

"Hermione!"

His yelp awoke him from his sweaty dream. He sat up quickly and was staring at his bedroom. _What the hell? _It was a quarter to four in the morning, the morning after Valentine's Day. _What the dragon bogies was that?_ Snape put a trembling hand to his forehead, his temperature was unusually high. _Was I dreaming about… The Granger girl? _He shuddered, disgusted with himself. _That just… That can't be so. _He shook his head, his dark locks falling into his pale face. _Where on earth would such a vision come from? _He steadied his breathing and laid back down into the sheets. _How strange…_

• Ƨ ˣ S •

Hermione walked to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class with a confident smile spread across her face. Ron and she shared this class in common and she could not wait to see how her plan would play out. She was one of the first to get there, of course, and she took her seat, second desk from the front. She placed her things on the floor beside her and pulled out her text book. When she sat upright she realized Professor Snape had been watching her intently. He noticed she had caught him staring and immediately flicked his billowing robe behind him and sauntered to the classroom door to nag kids bustling through the hallway.

"Get to class!" he stated sternly to passersby. "Ten points from Ravenclaw!"

Hermione heard a student respond: "I'm in Hufflepuff," And she snickered quietly.

"Then _twenty_ points from Hufflepuff!" Snape quickly replied. "That's for giving me cheek."

Whoever they were went off in a huff, their friends giving them a hard time for losing double the points.

When it was time for class to start, Snape closed the door in annoyance and went up to the front of the classroom. Hermione looked around for Ron, but he was absent. She caught Harry's eye and mouthed, "Ron?"

Harry shook his head at her and went back to staring down at his parchment.

"Ms. Granger," Professor Snape interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "Is there something so dire that Mr. Potter and you must discuss it within my classroom on my precious time?"

"No sir." Her eyes fell, embarrassed and awaiting the number of points she would lose for Gryffindor.

"Very well then," he stepped away without another word or a nasty glare.

Hermione was surprised by the lack of punishment, but didn't dwell on it too much seeing as her best friend was missing the day after she slipped him infectious chocolates.

"Today's lesson will begin our two week study of Dementors, their origin, makeup, and purpose." Professor Snape began, fighting the urge to pull Hermione aside and have a talk with her.

He had this ridiculous suspicion that Hermione had charmed him into having that dream last night. But, thought better of confronting her about it. _She's a model student,._ He admitted to himself. _She would never… However, one of her blasted friends would have done it as a nasty joke. _His dark eyes scanned the classroom for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, but the redheaded boy was nowhere in sight.

"Potter," Professor Snape spat, causing Harry to jump slightly. "Where's your dim-looking friend today?"

"Uhh…" Harry glanced about nervously. "You mean Ron?"

"Yes, yes. Mr. Weasley. Why is he not attending my lesson at this moment?"

"Well, he…" Harry looked as if he were searching for a quick lie. "He's not feeling very well."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that her plan may have hurt Ron, she bit her lower lip with unease.

"I see," Professor Snape slowly approached Harry's desk. "And, I assume he's in the Hospital Wing seeing as that would be the only decent reason for skipping class. He better be on his deathbed, Potter."

"Well, not exactly…"

"See me after class."

"But sir—"

"Am I sensing a tone in your voice?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now, that's five points from Gryffindor for disrupting class." Snape returned to his perch at the front of the class.

Harry rolled his eyes at his professor's insulting behavior but kept his mouth shut. Hermione came to the conclusion that she would visit Ron as soon as class concluded.

"Granger,"

Snape's sudden barking voice calling her name shocked her into attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"See me after class as well."

"But, why?"

"Don't ask questions." He responded coldly.

Hermione sighed deeply and slouched in her chair. Snape didn't understand it, but her sigh brought his dream from the night before into the forefront of his mind and he suddenly felt attracted to the girl. He pressed his lips firmly together, trying to get a hold of himself. _She's a child, for heaven's sake!_ He began class by having them all turn to the beginning of a chapter in their books and fought desperately with himself to stop glancing over at Hermione as she read quietly.

_I'm going to hell._


	3. In Which Suspicions Rise

Hermione and Harry waited, rather impatiently, for their classmates to exit the room so that their meeting with Professor Snape would conclude quickly. When the last of the stragglers had left, Snape swiftly latched the door shut and turned to the two teens with suspicion glinting off his dark eyes. Hermione gulped nervously, she had never been held after class like this. _What have I done? Am I going to get detention? That'll through my record into shambles!_ She thought with fright. Harry, however, was not deterred; quite annoyed, actually. _What is going to try to pin on me now?_

"I have a serious issue to discuss with the two of you." Snape said finally, gesturing that they join him at the front of the classroom. "I expect you to be completely truthful with me."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione assured him.

Snape pressed his lips together tightly at the sensual effect her voice had upon him and closed his eyes to set his thoughts right. Harry glanced over at Hermione, his eyes curious. Hermione shrugged at Snape's odd behavior.

"See," Snape snapped his head up. "I have reason to believe that a member of your trio has played a malicious trick on me."

Hermione squint her magnificent eyes in confusion. Harry let out an exasperated sigh. _Of course, we've done something terrible once again._ Snape glared at Harry's reaction.

"I apologize, is my claim unjust?" Snape said cruelly to Harry.

"I believe it is, sir." Harry replied coldly.

"Well, it must be!" Hermione squeaked. She soon lost her courage when Snape made intense eye contact with her and dropped her voice. "I mean, what sort of trick has been cast, Professor?"

"An awful kind which manipulates my sleep." He told her plainly, turning back to Harry. "You wouldn't know anything about Dream Serums, would you? Potter?"

Harry scowled at the out right accusation, irritated. "Sir. What makes you think _I_ have anything to do with that?" he growled.

Severus Snape's mind wandered to the nature of his dream and its main character. _How to avoid answering such a question…_

"Based on our private lessons just last year concerning the mind and its many facets, why wouldn't you have a hand in this?"

"Sir," Hermione chimed in, "If I may, I am with Harry and Ron for the majority of the day. If there was some plot against you, I would know straight away. I would never allow such disrespect for a Professor to continue."

Snape breathed in a deep breath, calming his nerves, his… longing. Hermione made a valid point and he would be a bigot to ignore her. He backed away and straightened himself.

"I suppose you make perfect sense, Ms. Granger." He spoke slowly, slightly angered that his intellect had been bruised by a sixteen year old muggle-born.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you." Hermione said and followed Harry out of the room, glancing back at the Professor over shoulder.

Snape ran his shaking right hand through his hair, revealing his tired face.

_Must have been quite an unsettling dream,_ she thought. _Who would do such a thing?_

• Ƨ ˣ S •

"Hermione, you don't understand." Harry said gravely, taking her wrist in attempt to stop her from entering the Gryffindor common room. "Ron really is _not_ well."

"Harry, you're being absurd. He's my friend. I want to see him." She explained, pulling away from him. "Lemon tart."

The portal opened at the password and Hermione climbed in.

"At least let me see if I can calm him—"

Harry's plea was cut short by an excited yelp.

"HERMIONE!" Ron attempted jumping over a couch to get to the girl, but instead collided with the floor.

"Ron?" Hermione was stunned.

"Oh, Hermione." He crawled on all fours up to her. "I've missed you!"

The red haired boy clung to her legs, locking her to the spot. She smiled despite herself.

"I've missed you too." She told him, awkwardly patting his head.

"I don't know what's come over him." Harry sighed, helpless.

"Love." Ron said matter-of-factly. "Love has come over me, Harry. In the form of a goddess-like witch!"

Hermione blushed violently, trying to pry herself away from the love struck boy. Harry ignored that statement and picked Ron up by the torso with difficulty. When he had finally freed Hermione from Ron's death-grip he threw him onto a nearby chair. Hermione followed and seated herself next to the boy she had poisoned with desire.

"As you can see, I couldn't let him go to class like this. He would've embarrassed himself severely."

"What did you do with him?" Hermione asked, inching away from Ron's hand which was stroking her curls obsessively.

"The only logical thing I could think of." Harry said. "I locked him in our dorm! Neville must've let him out…"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't lock people away for being excitable!"

"But, this isn't excitement, Hermione." He explained. "This is insanity."

"Your lips curve perfectly." Ron whispered, fingering Hermione's mouth. "All these years and I never eve noticed!"

"Okay, Ronald…" Hermione took his hand in hers to keep it from brushing her tongue.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's as if he's been given a love potion, for goodness sake's!"

Hermione's eyes widened at the words. "Potion? What? Who would— That's absurd!"

"No, _that's_ absurd." Harry gestured to Ron with his nose pressed to Hermione's neck, drinking in her perfume. "This isn't right. He was just snogging Lavender yesterday."

"Well, maybe she's not what he wanted." Hermione replied, biting back some unkind words on the matter of Lavender and her _Won-Won_.

"Maybe, but no one bounces around like this. This is a spell. It has to be."

"Well, do _you_ know of anything that could counteract it?"

"Er, no. But Slughorn—"

"That's what I thought!" Hermione cut him off as she smacked away Ron's hand from her thigh. "There's nothing for us to do but to wait this out. Maybe it'll fade like most spells."

"Maybe…" Hary was not so convinced.

"I must go to class now, but—"

"Go?" Ron looked devastated. "But you can't!"

He wrapped his burly arms around the girl and hugged her breathless, beginning to cry.

"Ron," Harry groaned, wrenching Hermione out of his grasp.

"I'll be back." She assured him. "I'll take care of you."

Hermione left Harry to wrestle Ron to the ground so she could leave without being tackled herself. The effects of the potion were nothing like she expected, but it was successful. She grinned all the way to potions class, not a care in the world.

• Ƨ ˣ S •

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room later than usual from her routine trip to the library. It was practically time for all students to be ushered back into their dorms. When she entered through the portal, she was surprised to find that everyone was already in bed. Everyone but Ron Weasley. He sat alone facing the fire, his back to her. It appeared that no one wanted to put up with his constant ramblings about the Granger girl, especially Lavender Brown. Hermione bit her lip nervously and approached the boy from behind.

She placed a timid hand on his shoulder, "Ron?"

He leapt off the sofa in fright and spun to face her. Immediately his shock lifted into a wide smile on his face. "Hermione!"

She walked around to the other side to face him, smiling kindly. She took his hand in hers and gestured for him to sit down with her. Ron complied without a word, just a constant goofy grin.

"How are you, Ron?" she asked seriously, looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, just spectacular since you've come back!" he said, practically bouncing with excitement.

Hermione smiled, looking away.

"I love it when you smile." He spoke softly.

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and bit her bottom lip, giddy.

"You mean that?" she asked, hoping that what was coming out of Ron's mouth was what he truly thought and not just the potion talking.

"Of course."

His hand slowly rose to rest on her shoulder, caressing the space where her neck and collarbone met, his eyes never left her "perfectly curved" lips.

"Harry thinks you've been slipped a love potion, Ron." Hermione whispered, trying to control her breathing. Ron's touch was driving her mad.

"Harry thinks he knows everything." Ron replied, his face only inches from hers.

"Well, what do you think is causing you to act like this?" she was somewhat afraid of his answer.

"You, of course." He breathed in her ear.

Hermione took a sharp breath, goosebumps rising all over her skin. Ron's tongue swept over her earlobe and when Hermione turned her head toward him, his lips collided sweetly with hers. Her tense muscles unwound and she kissed him back graciously, taking hold of his upper arm as if to keep him from pulling away. His hand still at her neck pulled her in closer while the other gripped her leg desperately. Hermione pulled away slightly only to take a quick gasp before Ron found her mouth again and slipped his warm tongue inside.

A quick moan rose in the back of her throat and her hand felt its way up to Ron's thick ginger locks. She wound her fingers through it and locked them around the back of his head. A smile tugged at the corners of Ron's lips and he dug his muscular arm beneath her legs in order to swing them over his lap. Hermione obliged and pulled Ron ever closer to her, lifting her head up in delight. Ron kissed her beautiful, slender neck, suckling on the smooth skin. His fingers dug into her bare thigh and Hermione separated her legs ever so faintly. Ron caught on quickly and was grateful to be granted permission to explore her further. His rough but careful hand slipped under her skirt slowly, enjoying the feel of her curves.

Hermione kissed his lips violently and bit his bottom lip with impatience. His breath caught in his throat at the sensation and soon a low, playful growl escaped his mouth, pulling Hermione's body further down the length of the couch. He crawled over top of her, propping himself up with one elbow. Hermione giggled adorably before taking him by the shoulders and pressing his chest down against hers. Ron's lips crashed down upon hers greedily and he pulled her skirt up, out of his way. His hand worked skillfully against the fabric of her panties, rubbing his thumb over her clitoris while his palm massaged her lips.

Ron could feel Hermione's chest rise and fall as her breathing increased. He loved being the cause of such pleasure. It was merely minutes before Ron could contain himself anymore and ripped Hermione's underwear down. Hermione trembled at the sensation. He swung over his leg and straddled the girl right there on the couch. Her breathing had intensified and she had gone back to biting her lip. Ron had begun unbuckling his belt when he felt her hand fall upon his wrist. He looked at her, confused.

"You okay, my sweet?" he inquired, lowering himself on top of her gently.

"It's just…" Hermione couldn't look him in the eye. "Just, not like this."

"Oh! The dorm then?" Ron started to get up.

"No, Ron." She snapped. "Don't now."

"Why not?"

"Because," she didn't know how to reply to a question she had to answer to. "It's not right."

"How do we make it _right_?" he was sincerely puzzled.

"We don't. Not yet, anyway." She said sadly. "We'll pick back up when you _mean_ it."

Hermione pulled her underwear back on and tugged her skirt down, sitting up.

"Mean it? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She stood up. "Good night, Ron."

Hermione left the lost, love struck boy to pick himself up and go to bed. She had no idea what she was doing but knew for sure that having sex with Ron while he was in such a state would not leave her happy, but rather, empty. So, she would wait to see if his love for her would stick around even after the potion wore off.


End file.
